Behind the Scenes
by mariahmerry
Summary: were SonAmy lemon: Amy wants to apologize to Sonic for not believing his story about a beast within him and fails at first. The werehog actually sees Amy as a sex-mate and starts to play around with her roughly... Until she starts to respond as well...
1. Chapter 1

Most people have probably already heard the story of a werehog. A hedgehog, who was forcefully turned into a monster. A beast like the ones seen in the horror movies – a werewolf. Hungry for vengeance and bloodshed, terrorizing the people around his territory, just to satisfy his sadistic nature… Though the one we'll be talking about is not of that cruel kind… now… Surely you know who that hedgehog was, right? If you don't, then here's what they say. He wanted to stop his biggest enemy, an evil scientist by the name of Eggman, but was tricked and the Chaos Emeralds were corrupted because of his new ray. Thanks to that, the world was blown in several pieces, but the hedgehog had to suffer as well. The ray that caused the current condition of the planet had a side effect on him, turning him into a beast. True that this new form of his has greater strength and abilities, but he would only transform during the night. That misfortunate creature goes by the name of Sonic. In this story I'll tell you things that no one else knows. The truth behind the fact that he could switch from one form to another. The hidden facts on why and how he succeeded in fighting back the beast within him. The story, behind the curtains… The story of Sonic and his other self with the intervention of a certain female…

It was a dark rainy day… Like all drama stories… But this really was painful for a certain female hedgehog. She was waiting in the rain, an umbrella was clasped in her shaking hands both from the coldness and tiredness. She has been waiting for hours… no… days! But there was no sign of the one, she was waiting for. Perhaps the rain wasn't the only water that would spot from high to low. There was another type of raining, but it was hidden beneath the umbrella. That's right… The girl was crying silently… Almost as much as it was raining… And it was raining heavily. You could see that most streets were flooded and was impossible to pass through. Her feet were soaked and cold. But she waited… That was all she did during most of her life – waiting. Waiting for her loved one to come back to her, even for just a second. You probably already guessed that this poor trembling girl was Amy Rose. Her clothes were nearly wet, despite the fact that her umbrella would cover her. The wind would just blow the rain in her freezing body, taking away her body heat, and making her suffer even more. Yeah… The wind… Wasn't her loved one also called 'The Wind'? That's right… Sonic was often described as the wind for his free character and constant running. You can't catch the wind… It will pass right through you and leave no trail behind it… Amy felt that way… Left behind without a trace. Just like the wind now, he had been ignoring her. Even if he showed some care and love for a little while not too long ago, now he was taking it back. Not a word to explain. Just like the cold wind, that was piercing her through her wet clothes, he was taking the warmth away from her… Slowly taking her life away… That was the reason she was crying. Silently… No need cry out for help, since no one would care. They would say 'Didn't you learn till now?!'… She was nineteen years old, but still had her childish dreams… Perhaps it was time to forget those things and move on like a grown up… The weather wasn't on her side and either were the wind and Sonic. A strong blow broke down her umbrella, leaving her completely exposed to the heavy rain. Her cover… the one last thing protecting her outside… She let out a heavy sigh.

"At least no one will know that I'm crying now…" she commented with a weak smile, which was replaced with a frown. Who was she kidding… He made a promise to come, but he didn't. And he promised that a month ago, just for that day. He wanted to show her something special, even if things between them fall apart. They did… The wound was still fresh and deep in her heart. He couldn't be seen three days before it, and now four days after it. Eight days… It was only two days ago that the whole world was shattered by a powerful earthquake and no one knew what it was. Amy knew… She knew that it was not something that Mother Nature did… That was why she was worried about him. No sign, no word, no nothing… Amy turned around and headed to her house. Her little world… Everything there was just to make her day better. Her living room, where she could watch television and even dance on a song… Her kitchen where she made everything with love, just for her friends… Her bathroom, where she could relax in the hot water and get rid of every dirt both from her body and her soul. And last, but not least, her bedroom… The place, where her dreams come and take her to a better place. A place she could create by her own free will… But now, as she stepped inside her home, everything seemed worthless. Even the hot bath didn't work… Her body temperature was normal again, but she felt cold inside… More like empty… She just went and put on some dry clothes to keep her warm. What was she going to do? Perhaps we could never know, for she saw something outside in the rain. Her eyes opened up more and went to her window. She could see a shadow in the distance. Its walking was unstable and looked like it was about to fall down. The more it walked, the more distinguishable it became. Amy's eyes widened and ran at full speed outside… in the rain again… But she didn't care… She ignored the fact that her clothes were wet and dirty again… She ignored the rain, hitting her face, the wind that would slice her with its coldness… She just ran to him… Sonic was back! He came back! The water was getting deeper as she went further, but she didn't stop.

"Sonic!" she shouted and he heard her. He looked weak and beaten up as he raised his gaze to her. Smiling weakly he fell limb in her just arrived embrace. "Sonic?! Sonic!!" He was unconscious…

Later that day, Sonic was still lying on her bed, with Amy watching over him. He had something like a fever, but was not that hot. More like the pain and uncomfortable thing from it was visible. He was unconscious and didn't show any signs of getting any better. Though he looked peaceful on the outside, she knew that it wasn't like that on the inside. She was worried. What happened to him?! She then saw one of his eyes lightly open.

"Sonic? Tell me something! Are you ok??" she asked a little panicked. She tried to keep her voice down to prevent the addition of any more stress than he already had. Sonic opened both his eyes weakly and looked at her. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Better…" he answered with a sigh.

"Do you need anything? I can get it for you!"

"…No… Don't bother…" and he fell asleep. Amy felt relieved, knowing that he was getting better. Or at least that's what he said… She couldn't stand the sight of him suffering like that. He came to her house for a reason, and she knew that. Whatever was bothering him, he had thought that she could help him out. A small smile appeared on her face as she stood up and went to prepare something to warm him up with. A soup? That would be best. Fast to eat and to consume. She had many questions about his condition, but couldn't answer either of them. Only Sonic could tell them, but he was not in good shape to question right now… She was worried about him. She did hear from Tails that there was probably some trouble with Eggman and after that he didn't say a word. He knew only that much. But he wasn't even sure if it was Eggman… If there was something Amy hated most of all, was when she didn't know what was wrong with her friends. She cherished them more than anything and wanted to know everything. Why didn't they tell her anything?! Or… could it be nothing? Perhaps all this was a false alarm and Sonic was just tired and sick? Yeah… That had to be it. No need to be alarmed… It will all pass away like the rain outside… If she worried in vain, then she would only stress herself and the ones around her. The soup was now ready and she moved it away from the fire. She took two bowls and filled them with the hot soup.

"Just a little to cool off and it can be eaten…" she said to herself as she began to clean up after her cooking. Some footsteps were heard and she turned around to see Sonic awaken and looking tired… Or more like with a headache… "Sonic? Are you well enough to be walking around?"

"As long as it's only walking, yeah." he said with a smile.

"I made you a soup to warm you up and make you feel better. Do you want it now?"

"Yeah… I could really use something to kill the hunger…" he added with a chuckle. Amy smiled widely. He was back to his normal self again. She went again in the kitchen to get spoons and napkins to set on the table. Sonic arranged himself on the table as well and held his head with one hand. He had a headache… Amy came back with the two bowls in hand and handed him one. Sonic gladly took it and Amy noticed something.

"Hey, Sonic? Where are your gloves?" he blinked a couple of times and looked at her dumbstruck and then at his empty hand. No glove… His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the bowl on the ground while standing up. The chair was also pushed on the ground and Sonic started to walk backwards while looking at both his hands in panic. Amy was shocked by the sight of this. He looked pale and like something was terribly wrong. She went up to him and looked into his scared eyes.

"Sonic?! What's wrong?! Tell me…" she begged as she held his arm. He looked at her with greater fear and pushed her away violently.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" he snapped. She felt hurt… He continued to look at his hands, then scanned his arms, chest, feet… he put a hand on his mouth as if to feel it and looked down at the ground depressed. Sitting on the couch with his head in hands, he let out a heavy sigh. "… it did happen… can't believe this…" he spat out, still not looking up. Amy was scared. This wasn't the Sonic she knew… He would never do that to her… He would never reject her like that when she just showed concern and wanted to help… Deciding that this wasn't the moment to ask him, or even go near him, she turned around and went to clean the mess he made with the bowl of soup. The bowl was broken in small pieces and her carpet was soaked in what she had just cooked. Tears were falling from her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. Everything will clear up eventually… He just wasn't in the mood right now… But… Then why did she feel pain in her heart… Sonic was thinking hard. He could remember some images… Unclear, but they felt real… The painful feeling all over his body… How he would break everything with those… hands… The abnormal strength… Was that all real? There was one way to find out… He stood up decisively and headed for the door. Amy saw this. Was he going to leave like that?! She ran in front of him and blocked the way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Sonic stopped surprised by her actions.

"I don't have time for this…" he said coldly.

"Yes, you have! You owe me an explanation!"

"No, I don't! Now, move away!!" he ordered. Amy could hardly fight back her tears, but shock her head.

"I won't! Not until I get some answers!"

"You think that I can't get you out of the way forcefully?!" he shouted furiously. Amy was silent. Now the tears were falling freely as she couldn't believe what he just said. Was she just an obstacle to him?

"Fine… FINE!! I don't know what happened to you, but I can hardly recognize you! You don't want my help, you don't trust me, you don't want me… What kind of a monster are you?!" she shouted in his face. That brought him back to his senses… A monster?! "Do what you want, I won't stop you!!"

"You won't…?" he asked as the statement hit him out of the blue.

"I WON'T!! And I won't care for you anymore!!" Sonic's eyes widened. She was abandoning him?! No… He was the one, who abandoned her first… As he came to that conclusion, a sharp pain pierced his head and made him bent down on one knee. He holding his head with both hands, trying to fight back what he already knew was inside him. His eyes were tight shut and was trying hard not to yell out. The throbbing in his head was getting stronger and stronger. The pain was just killing him slowly and he couldn't do anything about it. His teeth were clenched tight and he looked like he was suffering the worst thing possible. Amy quickly reacted to this and rushed to him. "Sonic?! What's wrong??" As he saw her near him, he just wrapped his hands around her and tried to get support from her. He got some. She hugged him tight, hoping that this would distract him. Instead it calmed down the pain and he loosened up in her hands, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry… to make you worried…" he said as he tightened his grip around her. Sonic still didn't get why the pain came and vanished so suddenly. Hiding his face in her neck, he thanked her silently for her always caring character… Even though she said she would stop caring for him… He got up with Amy still in his embrace and looked away ashamed.

"Sonic, what happened?! Please… tell me…" she begged him with tears in her eyes. Her voice was cracking and she sounded less convincing that way.

"I can't tell you…"

"Why?! Why don't you trust me anymore?!"

"I just don't know it myself… I don't know… what's happening to me…" he admitted in a whisper. "That's why I must go and find out…"

"Don't!! You're still tired and-" he interrupted her with a kiss. All her anger vanished and she could just melt from this sensation. She didn't fight it, but returned the kiss with love and passion. How she missed those…

"Please, forgive me…" Sonic whispered after breaking the kiss and ran out the door.

"Sonic!!" He left her again… He even used the kiss to escape… She closed the door and locked herself in her bedroom. She felt used and heartbroken. Perhaps it was better when Sonic was nowhere to be found than this! He has changed completely and was like someone else... She hated this… She hated that new Sonic for replacing the one she knew and loved from the bottom of her heart and soul… Where did it all go wrong? One day he says 'I love you' and the next he doesn't want her around. What was happening?!...

Two days passed since their last encounter. Amy hoped that she didn't see him for at least another week to calm herself down and forget this. How could she forget?! Like any girl could just erase the picture of her ex the way Sonic acted… Did I mention that Amy and Sonic used to date not too long ago? Surprised, huh… Well he admitted that he had feelings for her and they shared the most wonderful month in their lives together. But all of a sudden he said 'it won't work' and it was over. Without even saying why or what made him get to that conclusion… After that they would only say a mere hi-bye when they see each other. She was broken while he didn't show any emotion. Now you can fully understand why Amy hated him for the kiss. A kiss of the kind they would share with sweet words in wonderful places or even at home. To think he used something so special just to escape was just unforgiving… How Amy wished things to get back the way they were. Either to the Sonic who showed his love for her, or even the one that would run away with a playful smile each time she tried to catch him. Those most definitely were the good days… As Amy was walking down the street, Sonic came out of nowhere with a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered a little unhappy about this.

"I have to tell you something… And not here…" he said in a hurry

"So now you want to talk?!" she said sarcastically.

"I just found out everything… I have to let you know about it!" Sonic was getting worried that this won't work as he planned.

"Well, sorry, but I have work to do…" Amy explained and turned around to leave. She didn't want to hear any of it! Sonic, on the other hand, wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. He just picked her up and ran away with Amy in his hand. "Hey! I said I have work to do!!" she protested.

"It can wait. Try to remember the way!" he added and Amy just ignored it… Though she did memorize the way just in case. Soon they entered the forest of a nearby mountain. As far as she could tell, the direction was straight ahead and up the mountain. She felt confused… Soon he stopped and placed her down in a well isolated place in the forest, near something like a cliff, with the perfect view of the city. It was spacious and looked like a small glade.

"Ok… So what's the rush?" she wondered not really interested.

"Are you mad about the other day?"

"I thought you could figure out that much…" she snapped and Sonic looked away.

"If I explain everything, will you forgive me?"

"Depends on the apology…" Sonic was relieved. All he had to do was tell her everything, and all will be ok. He took a deep breath and began,

"To tell you the truth, I still don't get it myself…" Amy rolled her eyes and started to walk off. Sonic stopped her by holding her shoulders. "Wait! I'm not done yet… There was this fight I had with Eggman. He was up to no good again and I went out of space to foil his plans. I even took all the Chaos Emeralds. But then something happened… He used some kind of a ray to corrupt the Emeralds and fired with it towards the planet. I don't know what happened, but a all I can remember were some images of how I start to destroy everything that was around me… But it wasn't me… It felt like… It was only these two days that I understood most of it. With that ray of his, he turned me into a beast or something like that and I would lose all my senses." Amy couldn't believe what he was saying… Unfortunately literally…

"Is that why you acted like that the other day?"

"Yes…" she turned away to leave. He grabbed her hand again with panic.

"You don't believe me?!"

"No, I don't!" she snapped. "Eggman is a scientist, he's working with robots!! How can you expect me to believe that he would change your DNA and turn you into something else?! He's not a biologist, Sonic!!"

"Wait! You don't understand-"

"Why should I understand your lame excuses?! Why do you want me to believe them?! Why do you suddenly want my attention?!"

"I need you Amy!!" he nearly shouted. Amy was dumbstruck. "I need you! You're like a medicine to my current condition! When you're giving me your support, I can fight back that beast within me! Without you… I'm lost…" he finished with sadness in his voice. Amy speechless and had tears ready to roll down from her eyes.

"You need me? After that month we spent together and you broke up with me… Now you want me back?" she asked with trembling voice as her tears were now free to land on the green grass. "That's the worst thing you have ever thought up for an excuse to apologize!!" she shouted. He lost her… Nothing he would say could reach her and convince her now…

"That's not it, Amy…" he tried with panic in his eyes.

"Then what is?! First you lie, then you lie again to get me back… How do you expect me to trust you?!"

"Amy, please! You have to listen to me!!" he begged her.

"I won't!! I'm sick and tired of this!! You didn't fulfil your promise; you violated my home; you lie to me… I don't know who you are anymore!!"

"Please, will you let me explain-" She slapped him hard on his left cheek. He held his aching place and was looking at her with widened eyes. He was losing this fight… He already felt hopeless.

"I HATE YOU!!" she shouted. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!" Sonic felt stabbed in the hearth. She… hated him… He stayed still… Not moving a muscle as she ran away from him in tears. He lost her… She was never going to forgive him. He fell down to his knees and clenched the grass with anger. He had nothing left to fight for… His only support abandoned him for good. It was his fault from the beginning… If he had just told her why they should break up, perhaps things would have been different. Perhaps… If he told her the reasons, she would still want the relationship and convince him otherwise. How he wished to turn time back and fix things. He felt more anger arise inside of him as he thought of all the mistakes he made. He felt weak… He would lose the fight against that beast within him… With Amy gone… he just surrendered… Soon it all became a blur to his actions…

The next day Amy felt more and more troubled about what happened between Sonic and her. She didn't mean all those words she said… If only Sonic waited a little longer before wanting an apology, she might have even forgiven him, despite the lies. She wanted to go and find him, to tell him that there might still be a chase… Now that she thought about it a little, he did seem serious when he talked and anguished when she reproached him. Letting out a sigh, she decided to go and apologize for all she has said. The moment it was decided, Amy went back to the forest, where it all happened. True that he might have lied to her, but he didn't deserve a treatment like the one she gave him… She was walking the same path they went the day before, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. And it was… The deeper she went inside the forest, the more trees were destroyed. And what scared her even more was the fact that there were traces of claws. They had completely destroyed the connection between the crown of the tree and its roots. She couldn't imagine what kind of a monster would tear such a big tree with just one hit… Reality hit her as she realized what she had just said… Monster… Sonic did say he was turned into a beast, because of Eggman… Her eyes widened and every color left her face. Sonic was… no… He lied… He must have lied!! It wasn't possible!! Panic consumed her as she started to trace the line of even uprooted trees. Perhaps that was the only time Amy wished that Sonic has lied to her. She didn't want what he had said to be true… She loved him too much to accept that such a thing has really happened… She believed in him… That he would always be victorious and never fail… That whatever happens, he would be fine. Her eyes caught something on her right. It was cuddled beside one of the uprooted trees not too far from her, but out of the road to the yesterday's last location. It looked like a big fur-ball and was something between blue metallic and gray. Her heartbeat increased by the thought that it might be what she was looking for… The closer she went, the better she could see the details of it. It did look like Sonic!! He had hugged his legs and buried his face in his arms. All that was visible of were his eyes. Everything else was a huge mass of fur. But his eyes seemed empty… He was looking at one spot and didn't move his gaze. He had long lost the battle inside of him. The only thing keeping him in charge of his own body were all the memories he had with Amy. That was his one last hope to preserve himself from being consumed by the beast within him. Amy walked hesitantly towards him with a look, showing that she didn't believe what was in front of her.

"…Sonic?..." she whispered, but was heard. Sonic's eyes immediately focused on her and was shocked that she was even here. Amy came even closer to him and threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you…" she cried silently. Sonic returned the embrace and sank in the wonderful feeling of having her back by his side. Amy felt wonderful as well, as she snuggled in his new fur. It all felt nice… Unfortunately all good things must come to an end sooner or later as he felt the sharp pain in his head again. The beast within was going to come out and he didn't have much strength to fight it back… He pushed Amy away lightly and said,

"You shouldn't have come…" Before Amy had a chance to respond otherwise… he was gone… No sign of him anywhere. She panicked more and began to search for him. She might not get a second chance like this to rebuild their relationship again. She wanted him by her side, his attention, his loving hugs and sweet kisses… She wanted him back! Back in her arm to whisper 'I love you' day and night… She missed him… That's why she looked for him. To beg for his forgiveness and hope he'll agree to be hers again. The more she searched, the less places were left to look at. Amy was losing hope. So close to him, yet so far… Even though she called his name, he couldn't hear her, or just would ignore her screams. She reached the same place, they were the day before. If only she was more understanding, things would have turned out better. In the grass could be seen some white material pieces. Amy guessed that that was all that was left from his gloves.

"So he was right even then…" she concluded with a frown. "Sonic!!" shouted Amy, but could hear only her echo. She saddened even more. Looking at the city view would only make her suffer for all the things they used to do on places like this. A pair of savage eyes was 

watching her in between the bushes. It was sunset already and Amy decided to head home and try again the next day. Then she saw the eyes… They were sparkling in the shadows of the trees and a low growling could be heard. Amy stopped dead in her tracks. The owner of the eyes emerged from his hiding place and the pink hedgehog had a chance to see him fully. His arms were longer than normal and had the same fur as Sonic from a while ago. Her eyes widened. "Sonic??" No answer… He started to walk towards her slowly and by looking in his eyes, she came to the conclusion that this was not the normal Sonic. It was the beast he talked about… And if she had to give a better description, it was like a werewolf… His teeth were bigger and looked sharper. Amy started to back away from him and was rewarded by a more fearsome growl. Her ears bent down in fear at the sight of him. He was going to kill her?! Panic took the best of her and she turned back to run for it. Luck wasn't on her side as he caught her right on the spot. She was in his hands now… He was behind her and could tear her apart just like the trees back there… Amy was scared… This… werehog will take her life away… To her surprise he started to sniff her hair and then neck. It tickled, but Amy felt more scared that in the mood to laugh over a tickle. The werehog let out a satisfied grunt and moved her like a statue to her previous place. The spot was free from trees and was somewhat spacious. Amy was dumbstruck. What was happening?! He resumed his sniffing again from her hair, to her neck and even lover to her breasts. Perhaps he was going to sniff even lower, if Amy didn't pull away from him with disappointment and a red blush on her face. True that it wasn't the first time Sonic would do something similar, but to let him do it in his werehog form do it?! The werehog was enraged by her actions of escape and let out a loud roar and went to get her back again. Amy turned to run away again from fear, but had no luck this time either. Things got worse for her, when he grabbed her and started to tear her clothes apart. Her screams couldn't be heard as she tried for one last time to run away. She fell down on her face and the werehog was above her, with his hands on her back to hold her down. There was no escape now… Completely destroying her bra and underwear, she was now bare before him. Amy could feel his arms around her hips as he started to drag her backwards and placed her legs on his sides. Was he going to rape her?! Her eyes were full of panic and fear as she tried to crawl her way out of this. No success again… He was stronger than her and she could only be like a toy for him. He wouldn't stop grunting with satisfaction as he sat down on the ground, or more like on his own feet. As he felt comfortable, he focused on what was in his hands. Amy could feel his member near her opening and shut her eyes tight. When the werehog felt ready, he pulled her by her hips and went inside of her. The impact made Amy scream out in pain. She didn't expect this… This wasn't the first time she would have sex with Sonic… He would be gentle and if she had to compare the two of them, who share the same body, she could easily announce that the werehog had a much bigger penis, which felt like it was going to tear her insides. Tears were running down her face from the pain.

"Stop it!!" she begged, but he wouldn't listen. All he did was move her hips as if stroking his member for pleasure. And he did sound like he was enjoying it. She couldn't take this anymore… Every trust was stronger and faster than the previous one. The pain was driving her nuts as she was hopelessly trying to pull herself out by crawling on the ground. She didn't even think about all the dirt that was now on her chest from the grass. The werehog then suddenly paused and bent over until he was completely on top of Amy. She gasped at this and let out a moan as he himself started to trust inside of her. Her screams were making him go wind and he tightened the grip on her hips and used it as a break to get deeper inside of her. It was like he was doing it all by himself. He made his moves in the act and even commanded Amy's, since she was still unwilling to take part in this. Amy had no more strength to struggle and just remained limb on the ground, with her face in the grass, clasping it with the soil with her hands. The pain was getting to her head, but it looked like her body felt only the pleasure. A small drool was sliding down from her lips alongside her tears. The werehog was trusting harder and faster and when he felt his end close, he buried his nose in her neck. Amy felt her orgasm close too and continued to moan and scream from the wind pushes he was giving her. Their orgasms were at the same time and while Amy clasped the grass with the soil with her eyes shut tight, the werehog announced his end with a loud growl, releasing his cum inside of her. She could feel the huge amount of it inside of her like it would even leak out. Feeling that this was the end, Amy breathed heavily and fell asleep from exhaustion. Tears were rolling from her eyes even in her sleep. She felt like she betrayed Sonic, but… what could she do?! He was stronger and everything she did could and would have been used against her. While she was taking her rest, the werehog released her and let her have some peace. He sat next to her and would look either at her, or the city. He had his fun and felt happy. A happy werehog! After an hour or so, he looked at Amy again. She was still sleeping and just by looking at her naked body, he could feel his desires again. He wanted to take her once more. He rolled her on her back and continued to sniff her neck. Wherever he felt like it, he would lick the area and continue to the next one right away. Though she was all sweaty, the taste was delicious to him and grew to like it even more. Moving on to her next section for inspection, he sniffed her breasts one at a time. Getting intoxicated by the pheromone she released, he would let out a pleading grunt, and lick her breasts as well. His actions resulted in the erection of her nipples and he gladly rewarded both with lots of licking and nuzzling into them. Amy could feel something happening and opened he eyes to see the werehog making out with her breasts.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she said quickly as she pushed his head away and started to crawl backwards. This time the werehog didn't growl, nor show of his teeth. He just followed her crawling and when he was above her, he laid on top while spreading her legs. "Oh, no… not again…" Amy whined as she could feel his member again inside of her. This huge ball of fur just couldn't get enough… With each trust deep inside of her, she felt less and less willing to resist him anymore… With each trust… she felt pleasure, instead of pain… deciding to completely give in, she wrapped her legs and arms around him and snuggled in his furry chest. She didn't care anymore… All she wanted was more of this sensation. Her moans were louder and inspired the werehog into doing this wilder then before…

--

Authors comments and self critics.

I have to say that this is my first lemon ever XD. But to tell you all the truth, this idea came out of nowhere. Or to be exact, I had this in my dream once. I have no idea how I managed to remember it, but boy am I glad I did :D . Most people would write how Amy would find out about Sonic's condition and comfort him. In other words – romance. But did anyone else think that there could be made a LEMON out of this?? I personally didn't find anyone (if there is someone out there who did – way the go!! XD) Don't ask me how come the planet is in several pieces and nobody knows this, because I myself have no idea… It says so in Wikipedia and in one video in youtube… The guy there said so!! I find it hard to imagine how Sonic was able to jump from a planet piece to another… Guess werehog really is amassing XD Thanx for reading my first attempt into 'Lemon World' and review! (so cliché…)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice and warm late morning. Perhaps for the first time in a week was the weather on the side of everyone in town. The sun was shining, the air was clean because of the rains, and nothing could be more perfect than this! But if we direct our attention to a certain house and take a look inside, we'll see things a little different from the outside atmosphere. The rooms were hidden behind the curtains and only a few small beams of sunlight would creep inside and dare bring contrast in the composition. If we walk to a room, which is often used for relaxation and sleeping, we could see something hidden under the thick covers of the bed, situated near the covered windows. It looked like someone didn't want to wake up yet and would snuggle inside the warmness of the sheets just to lengthen the pleasant feeling of being away from problems. But if we had to say what was true, then we would most certainly say that the one snuggled in the warm nest was actually hiding. True that it was a female. A female hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose. All girls would easily scare. But she was afraid of her own self. She was confused over the previous day's actions made both by her and the strange creature that Sonic had become. True that she has somewhat named it a werehog, but… Was he really Sonic? The Sonic she knew and loved? No… It was like a second character inside of him. It was like he had a mind of his own and did things as if he didn't share another one's body. The strength was bigger, the wildness was threatening, and those hands were fearful. They were able to tear down or apart even the biggest trees! But that wasn't the real reason Amy was afraid. She wasn't even that afraid of the werehog anymore nor the fact that he would use his strength, wildness and hands to do other things. Yeah… Even those things didn't scare her that much. It was like a normal rape, yet it was made by someone she loved. So she wasn't really unwilling… And that was what scared her. She wanted it… She liked it… She felt the urge for more… The feeling of his huge member inside of her, the wild trusts like they would rip her apart from the inside, the long continuation of it… It all felt so good that it felt illegal! But she still wanted it… More of the sensation, more of the pleasurable pain, more of the wildness, more of the roughness, more of… him… Amy was spinning in her bed, feeling hot on every place she was touched last night. Her hips were burning, her insides troubling, her chest felt heavy, her breasts ached for someone to touch them… Every cell in her body was screaming, begging for more! She tightened her grip on the bed sheets as her whole body was on fire. Her eyes were shut tight, as if bearing the same pleasurable pain from not too long ago. Amy could feel that something was tickling her between her legs. As if something was moving there. She opened one eye, still breathless from the excitement, and slid one hand down her body to inspect the issue. She was wet… Just the mere thought of what happened was able to make her that wet?! Amy felt a little ashamed as she gripped her white silken undies and actually felt better. The itching for some action down there was still going on. What did that werehog do to her to want this again after two wild sex acts! Amy closed her eyes again with a slight whine and moved one finger over her opening. Chills were running up her spine by just this one action of hers. It was like she was dying for this, even if it was the last thing she would do… Amy didn't like this. She got up from her bed ashamed of herself and went to take a cold shower. It was perhaps the most unpleasant feeling on the heated skin, but that did cool her off… But not permanently… Still in her towel, Amy went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Even on the table, she could feel her legs separating as if allowing entrance to whoever wants to get in, just to let it get started. And again she felt wet down there… Not once after a love making session with Sonic did she feel like this. Like she was dependant on just wild sex. In the morning she would feel exhausted, yet happy to wake up next to her lover. She couldn't take this anymore… She wanted the previous Sonic back, so that things would be back to normal. She didn't want this bestial desire to consume her. Amy went to her room and changed into her normal clothing. Her last one was torn apart by the werehog and now she needed something else. Though she did have in mind that things could turn out like last time… He would strip her violently, fuck her hard, then let her sleep for a while before continuing his mating session again. Deciding to go to him again and get things done with, Amy went out the door, walking all the way. True that she wanted a nice fuck on the spot, but the only one she wanted to do it with was Sonic. And since Sonic did turn into the werehog, things could be brought to a compromise. Perhaps such a walk would clear her mind and get rid of this desire… Perhaps she would forget it and just see how the new Sonic was doing. This reminded her of the possibility of never being able to talk, kiss or hug Sonic. Was he gone forever? She wanted him back, but what could she do? If only she had listened and believed what he had said earlier, perhaps they would have been able to prevent this from happening… She deserved what she got last night… Shaking her head violently, Amy went on into the forest, were she hoped to find the werehog. Werehog or not, he was her beloved Sonic. She had to do something. Even if it is just sexual pleasure… She could see the fallen trees and trembled. Such force, yet he didn't seem to want to use it on her. She didn't know why, but perhaps whatever the reason, Sonic's will still remained. She was going up and up. The same spot from last night's secret affair was just right ahead of her. Just a little more, and she could reach it. The beating of her heart was going faster by the second. She was becoming hesitant and was wondering what could happen. Will the werehog rape her again or kill her this time? Step by step she was approaching the special place and her eyes widened because of the sight before her. Was this real…? Was this really Sonic…? The real one came back to normal? He had his normal height, normal color, quills on his head and back instead of fur… The same figure… She gasped as she realized that this was no illusion. He was standing there, leaned against a tree and looking at the city. She couldn't see his face, so there was no way she could know that he felt like a murderer. Though nothing of the sort happened…

"Sonic?" she asked in a whisper, which was heard clearly and made the one addressed turn sharply around in shock and disbelieve. "You… you're back to normal!" smiled Amy widely and ran towards him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly as if wanting to never ever let go. Sonic was still in shock, but returned the embrace and snuggled in her neck.

"Idiot… Why did you come back?" he asked her with a sad and worried voice as he tightened his grip on her. He feared that he might lose her again. "What if I was still in that beast form? Who knows what could have happened!"

"I knew that you would protect me, even if it was subconsciously…" she whispered and let go a little, so that she could see his face. He looked worried and like he felt guilty. Caressing his cheek with a warm smile, Amy placed her forehead next to his and went on. "You're you again… What does it matter. I love you and won't let you down again…" Sonic's eyes widened as he felt relieved yet excited. Pulling her closer, he kissed her passionately as if it was the last thing he could do. Amy returned the kiss with the same passion. The thing that she loved the most and missed a lot – Sonic. Now he was here, in her arms, holding her tightly and sharing one of those sweet things, that only two people who are in love could exchange. She didn't want to end this, nor the moment. But Sonic broke the kiss with a painful sigh and dropped his head in depression.

"I can't say how sorry I am for yesterday…"

"Sonic… I should be the one apologizing…"

"I know what happened!" he snapped at her angrily, but calmed down, realizing that this attitude wasn't going to solve a thing. "I could see some images of it… Not everything… but it was enough to get the picture…" Amy loosened her grip on him and just remained in his arms. Her gaze turned to a sad one again, as she knew what he was talking about.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"It is! I let this happen! If I were stronger, that beast wouldn't have raped you!" he shouted as Amy looked away.

"I don't care what you as the werehog did! You're you again, so what does it matter!!"

"He's not gone…" he whispered with sadness. Amy let out a sigh as a small smile appeared on her face.

"That's good…" Hearing this, Sonic looked at her in disbelieve. Amy realized what she has just said and a small blush appeared on her face. "Er… I mean… Wait a minute! What did you say?" Sonic didn't bite this. Amy was getting worried that she might have said out something terribly wrong.

"So you were only half happy to see me back to normal…"

"No…" she panicked. What has she done…

"…and half unhappy because the other me might have disappeared…" Sonic looked down as a small chuckle could be heard. "Werehog, huh… So he didn't rape you at all…"

"What?" Amy was getting scared. Was he mad at her? Then why was he laughing? Why was he still holding her tight by the shoulders?

"It's not a rape, if neither of the two is unwilling…" he added with a sly smirk as he looked at her. Her eyes widened. "So that's why you came back… You wanted more… Though it was still me… Don't tell me that the other me could satisfy you better than I can."

"Well…" Amy looked away a little embarrassed. Was he mad or jealous?

"Well then, let's see about that…" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her a little closer and started to plant kisses all the way from her ear to her shoulders. And what kisses! They were strong, yet gentle. Passionate, yet caring. Those kisses drove Amy crazy as the tickle they brought not only took her breath away, but would send chills down her spine. She was half resisting, half giving in. The confusion whether he hated her or not was making her hold back and slightly try to pull away. Sonic moved his hands to her back and pulled her even closer. To Amy, it looked like he was serious about what he was doing, but she was the one who felt uncomfortable. Not taking this anymore, Sonic pined his still resisting girl against a nearby tree. Amy gasped as she could feel him press his whole body against hers, completely immobilizing her. Their faces were touching and they were looking deep into each others' eyes. Breathing heavily both leaned forward and kissed hungrily. Amy didn't have the strength nor will to resist him anymore. She never did, never would, and never will. One of his hands slid down to her hip and squeezed it gently, making her gasp a little. His other hand moved higher and was placed on her shoulder. Breaking the kiss he moved his attention to her neck and towards her shoulder, as he cleared his way of any cloth, leaving the place bare. The only thing that kept them so close was the way Sonic was pressing his body against hers, and Amy's hands, that would caress his back. Amy did come here for the werehog, but it looked like she got something better. If she had to choose, she would pick Sonic no matter what. She loved him and would never abandon him… ever… Already heated enough, Sonic moved both hands behind her back again. But this time he had something else in mind – undressing her. The way his hands were creeping under the cloth and caressing the bare skin were making Amy want more than this. A small smile appeared on her face at the thought that he still loved her. He was kissing her the exact same way as he did before… Same goes for the touches and strong hugs, as if fearing that she might run away from him. It wasn't long before they were on the ground, both bare, and with Sonic on the top. The smooches did not end and Amy didn't stop running her hands up and down his back, inspiring him to go on. She could feel the same wetness as just a few hours ago. She wanted him inside of her… Just like before… Planting kisses both on her neck and lips, Sonic changed his position and started to caress her chest zone. Nuzzling in the softness of her skin, he would make a smooch from time to time. Reaching her breasts, he licked their nipples and would suck on them gently. This was driving Amy crazy. She grabbed his head and pressed it against her chest to deepen the smooches. It felt so wonderful to be with him like that once again. She now knew the difference between this Sonic and the other him. Whenever with Sonic, they would make love, while with the werehog – it would be just wild sex. The same act, but had different meaning. Perhaps that was the reason she would hold him tight as he was trusting gently, but steady in and out of her. Perhaps that was the reason it didn't hurt. Because she wanted to feel his hot body on her bare skin. She wanted this and gladly accepted it. Whenever with Sonic, she would feel happy. Perhaps… they were different not only on the outside. Sonic nuzzled in her neck and went on with faster movements. Amy could feel that the end was near and so could he. Every moan, every slight scream of his name, made Sonic crazy, going both harder and faster. He loved her scent and the way she would hold him tight. The trust she had and faith in him was giving him strength. She was too precious to him. That was the reason he didn't want to endanger her. But it looked like, whether he liked it or not, he needed the saving this time. And she was the only one who could do it. When the climax was reached, they tightened their grip as Sonic released his cum inside her. Loosening the hug, they both relaxed in each other's embrace, breathing heavily.

"You're not mad, are you?" asked Amy tiredly. Sonic smiled, still hidden in her neck.

"Why should I?"

"Because of the other you…"

"It was still me, right? Forgive and forget what was done wrong."

"Really? It's ok?" asked Amy as small tears were forming in her eyes.

"It was thanks to you that I was able to come back. And I still owe you…"

"Oh, Sonic…" she whispered as she hugged him tight. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Tired, but happy. Amy was glad that nothing has changed. He still felt the same and now she was sure why he left her. That was his own way of protecting her. But what made her even happier was the fact that he seemed to have found out a new way of doing so. The mere fact of being together was enough as they would help and support each other. The sun was setting, leaving the two lovers share only their body heat. It wasn't that cold, but not long after the sun had set, Amy could feel that she was being awakened. The way surprised her at first and just rolled to her side in protest of being taken out of dreamland. Then there it was again. She knew that it was the same action, but this time, she could distinguish it better. It was wet and moistening her cheek. It felt like a lick. Then a hard nuzzle, as if wanting to wake her up through pushes. Opening one eye, she saw huge teeth and realized who it was.

"Hey, there, big boy…" she purred seductively. The werehog now knew she was awake and grabbed her by the shoulders. Picking her up like a doll, her legs were hanging in the air and the expression on her face proved that she couldn't get what was going on. He was looking at her a little pissed off and showed a little of his fangs. He could sniff the sweat on her fur and didn't know what to think. It had her scent mixed with another one's. Though it did resemble his… Amy blinked a couple of times, still held in the air by the shoulders, and tried to move a little. The werehog put her down on the ground and started to circle around her. All the sniffing and grunting made Amy feel uncomfortable. It felt like he was doubting her or something. Not to mention that the way he was looking her over when she was naked added more pressure… The werehog let out a louder grunt and moved away from her. Amy turned her head around and saw him sitting against the tree like he was ignoring her. "Um…" she uttered and his eyes were locked on hers. Without even thinking, he stretched his arms and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her backwards. She fell right in his lap, with his legs between hers and this time, she was leaning against him. Not wasting even a moment longer, he positioned her on his already erected member and pushed her down. Amy gasped at the feeling of him inside of her. She tilted her head over his shoulder because of his rough movements. It was painful, but the pleasurable type. She could feel him press his head on her left shoulder as if wanting to see what he was doing down there. Amy let out a sigh of pleasure, leaned against him and wrapped her left arm around his neck backwards. Huffing with the same rhythm as the trusts, she nuzzled in his neck and even started to move on her own. If he was the one that would push down, she would rise up again. Feeling her will to take part in this, the werehog let out a happy grunt and nuzzled her back. Just like wild animals. The trusts were with force, but were gladly accepted. Amy's moans were becoming louder and she grabbed his hand to reduce the high climax. The werehog on the other hand, let go of her hip with his 'free' hand, trusting her enough that she would go on, and squeezed one of her breasts. That made the pink hedgehog gasp and let out a loud moan after it. This really was wild sex. He was leaning against a tree, she was leaning on him, both were trusting fast and hard, and in the mean time – nuzzle. The end was near and the werehog let go of her breasts and pushed her on the ground, and crawled on top of her. Just like the previous time, he went for the doggy style. Amy was still responding to his hard trusts in and out of her, and ignored the fact that he was gripping her tight. She didn't know that if he went on like that, he would pierce her skin. Neither of them cared at that moment. Releasing his cum inside of her, Amy let out a scream, while he proclaimed his orgasm with a roar. Amy was breathing heavily and remained on the ground, with the werehog on top of her like a blanket. A furry one indeed. As she was trying to catch her breath, she felt him lick her cheek lovingly. It tickled but felt nice. Almost like a puppy was licking her face. But the werehog was giving out sounds, which resembled both grunting and purring. She like it… What surprised her the most was the fact that he pulled her up backwards and positioned her in his lap. This time it wasn't for more sex. It was a warm and protective embrace. He had hugged like a baby while she was sinking in his fur. It was like a winter coat, but this one was heating itself. Snuggling in his neck, she wrapped her hands around him and fell asleep. The werehog wrapped his hands around her to keep her warm and leaned against the tree again. He had claimed her his and was not going to give her away. Now Amy was something precious both to Sonic and his werehog form…


End file.
